


Mentor

by Andrew_3666



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Sensei technoblade, apprentice Ranboo, peerpressuretwt where you at, ranboo gonna fuck up dream lmaooo, sensei techno poggggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_3666/pseuds/Andrew_3666
Summary: Ranboo took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he brought his hand up to the door, knuckles ready to knock. An anxious aura took over him.. what him Techno didn’t agree? What if he shut the door on him? What if he was weirded out?He stood awkwardly, hand still raised before jumping at the sound of a familiar voice behind him. He immediately identified it as Techno, “..Ranboo? Is that you? What are you doing?”Well. Guess his fate was decided for him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo...... Peer pressure twt? Is that you?
> 
> Listen, the moment Ranboo mentioned he needed training my brain went WOOOSHHHH so here we are lmaooo  
> (Also side note- I have no idea how to fight lmao- so all of this is improv, so if I get anything wrong just know that I’m not surprised lmao-)
> 
> LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU ENJOY!! ID REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!

Ranboo took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he brought his hand up to the door, knuckles ready to knock. An anxious aura took over him.. what him Techno didn’t agree? What if he shut the door on him? What if he was weirded out?

He stood awkwardly, hand still raised before jumping at the sound of a familiar voice behind him. He immediately identified it as Techno, “..Ranboo? Is that you? What are you doing?”

Well. Guess his fate was decided for him.

Ranboo slowly turned, his slouching causing him to be around the same height as Techno, if not “shorter”. He brought his hand to the back of his neck, “Oh- uh- Hi! Techno... I was uhm- I was wondering if.. if uh-“ yeah, this wasn’t going well. 

Okay. Deep breaths. Just say it, he doesn’t think your a freak or anything. Does he? Oh god what if he does oh no-

wait, why was he being pulled into the house? Who-

Ranboo snapped back into reality, a seat in front of him beside a table. He looked around, techno standing beside him with a menacing aura. That shot shivers down Ranboos spine, causing him to quickly sit down.

Techno say on the other side of said table, although he didn’t seem to sit to comfortably. Techno subconsciously sits in a professional position, always ready to intimidate whoever he was speaking with by his maturity. Posture perfect, one leg over the other, and elbows on the table.

Ranboo looked down, his mouth becoming dry. What was he going to say again? Uh, maybe he was gonna leave. Yeah. Just say sorry and lea-

“So.. what were you saying? I thought you’d might be more comfortable sitting down. Although- uh.. don’t take that the wrong way. I don’t care.” Techno looked him in the eyes, only worsening Ranboos confidence and anxiety.

Ranboo opened his mouth to speak, “uh-.. I was.. going to uh- I was going to ask if.. uhm” he stopped once he heard Techno sigh, was he talking to much? Oh god.

Techno blinked, eyes widening suddenly. He immediately looked away from ranboos eyes and down at the floor, and he even slouched a bit. He looked to the side, “Sorry- uh, you don’t like eye contact so you? Enderman stuff huh, I apologize.”

Ranboo felt a wave of security wash over him, his dying confidence slowly reviving. “Oh- uh.. thank you, that was intimidating me a bit,” he laughed nervously, feeling weight lift of his shoulders when he heard techno chuckle a bit in response.

Techno perked up a bit, “so.. what were you saying? What do you need from me? Just know I need to refuel on gold, and netherite is running a bit low. If you need diamonds though, I have plenty.”

Ranboo looked shocked, quickly shaking his head no, “wh- no! No no no- that’s not it, I wanted to ask if you’d help me.” Ranboo froze.

Well. That’s one way to rip the bandaid off.

Techno was a bit shocked, “..oh. Uh, with what?” He guessed it was for a project of Ranboos. Maybe some mining or finding a fortress or a bastion. Probably some hard task that would need someone strong as support. It wasn’t like techno was going to reject, but he wasn’t to _excited_.

What made his intimidating expression fall was what Ranboo said next. Ranboo gulped, “With uh.. well I was wondering if you’d... train.. me?” If you couldn’t tell techno was shocked before, you definitely could now. He looked at ranboo, who wasn’t as effected by the eye contact as he was previously.

Ranboo nervously spoke, “of course you don’t have to! But I have a plan to kill Dr- uh.. someone, and although I have the tools to do so, I don’t necessarily have the skill.”

Techno looked down to think, only raising the tension in the room. Ranboo tapped his finger on his knee anxiously, honestly 80% expecting a negative response.

Suddenly techno looked up, surprisingly a small smile on his face, “Sure, Ranboo. It’s been a while but-“ he raised his arms above his head, intertwining his fingers and popping them, “I think I could provide some tips and support.”

Ranboo smiled, and although you couldn’t really spot it, his tail was wagging slightly. He was excited- and boy was he surprised. Techno could sense the boys anxiousness the moment he spoke, so he tired his best not to be your average scary Technoblade. But now.. now he could tell that negativity was gone, and was replaced by a wave of excitement.

He was glad he could give ranboo some help, although he was very curious as to who ranboo would kill. Although he didn’t know ranboo too well, at least that’s what he thought, he knew enough that ranboo was a gentle soul. Any chance he gets to avoid a bad situation where people get hurt, he takes it. He’s willing to risk his own life for the safety of others and the people he cares and loves. He was a morally good person.

_**When he needed to be.** _

Now techno isn’t the type to keep in a question, so he decided to ask soon. He stood up, gesturing ranboo to stand too. He noticed the.. quite noticeable slouch Ranboo had, probably because he was basically taller then most of the server. Not to worry, that would soon change when he started to teach ranboo the basics. 

___ _Time skip? Around a few hours___

left foot, right foot. Right- now get closer... is this a good range? Should he swing now? What if he misses though? Maybe he should-

Suddenly, a sharp sword was at his neck before he had time to react. He heard techno click his tongue, “None of that. Don’t think too hard about this. It’s natural- and your holding the sword wrong.”

Techno grabbed ranboos hands, placing them in the right position on the sword. He decided to help ranboo fix his stance too, pushing his foot against ranboos back foot. “Pull this one back a little. You want to have a good balance.” Ranboo did as told, trying to focus on what techno was telling him and not his worries in the back of his mind.

Now they were going against each other again. Okay. Focus. Don’t think about-

Ranboo shook his head as if to rid the thoughts, looking techno directly in the eyes. One... two... perfect. Ranboo swung, not expecting Techno to immediately react. Techno blocked the sword, immediately going for ranboos side. In an attempt to dodge, Ranboo stood straight up, backing up in the process. It was almost comedic seeing techno look up at the boy, so much that it actually distracted him. Ranboo swung at Technos neck, techno not having enough time to react before he felt the blade touching his skin. It surprised him how quickly Ranboo could hold still, and kept it in mind.

Techno smiled, “You got me, huh. Maybe your height is an advantage.” Ranboo laughed, removing the sharp edge from technos neck and backing up, getting back into fighting stance. Techno did the same, and the fighting continued.

Once they were close enough once again, this time Techno was the first to swing. The sound of metal clanking was disrupted by techno, “So- ah- who are you uh- wanting to kill?” He asked.

Ranboo responded quite quickly from being focused on the intensity of the current situation, “Oh!- I was gonna kill- ow- I was gonna kill Dream,” He ducked, trying to go for Technos legs.

Techno was shocked once again, well, ranboo wanted to kill **Dream** , the most powerful on the server. He spoke softly, “..oh, alright.” And they continued the battle. Techno won, having gone for ranboos shoulder. He accidentally cut Ranboo, but not too deep- only enough to create a cut like a paper cut.

They started the.. 9th battle was it? And ranboo seemed to be a bit off this round. Maybe he was tired? That’s what techno assumed, until ranboo spoke, “I- uh.. sorry I’m just- kind of shocked that- oh no- shocked that your okay with me killing Dream,” he paused, “I mean, you two _did_ work together quite a bit right?”

Techno nodded, now both of them were distracted. He decided to take a break, putting his sword back into his belt, where there was a case for it. He let Ranboo keep the other. They both walked back to the house which was around 40 feet away, “I mean, we did work together. He’s a pretty reliable guy when he’s on your side, but he’s batshit insane. It’s not like I care about him, and I’m being genuine about that. He had it coming from the start,” Techno bumped ranboos arm with his elbow, “especially when the kid killing him is being trained by the best warrior on the server.”

They both laughed a bit, and Techno noticed that ranboo wasn’t slouching as much. Maybe he felt more comfortable.. that’s good to know. 

They made it to the house, Ranboo deciding to call it a day. He walked to the door, “Hey- seriously though, thank you, Techno. I really appreciate it.” Techno chuckled, “It’s no problem, Ranboo. If your going to kill Dream then your going to need the best you can get.”

Ranboo walked out, leaving Techno alone in his house. He sighed, turning a chair around and sitting on it with his arms around the back of the chair and his back facing the wall. He placed his chin on the chair, his mind flipping through many different thoughts.

He was.. worried. He got attached to Ranboo, and not only attached but he saw him as... a friend. Ranboo has the best intentions, and he’s willing to do anything if he has the courage to. Killing Dream is... a big thing. Everyone knows who dream is, and how powerful he is. In everyone else’s eyes, Ranboos mission seemed like a suicide.

But techno knew better. There was a perk with working with Dream so many times- he knew his weaknesses. What made him nervous was Dream didn’t have many at all. His fighting was perfect, he was always ready. It was utterly nerve-wracking... he couldn’t imagine having to fight one on one without the skill he has. He hated to admit it, but if ranboo would have risked himself and went after Dream with no previous training...

_**Lets just say he wouldn’t be breathing right now.** _

Techno was going to make sure he could to all he could. Not only for the sake of Ranboo, but for the sake of every other innocent person on the server. Dream was going to kill everyone at some point- he’s to dangerous to keep alive.

so with that being said... guess it was time for his sensei arc.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I like this one hanfmekgrk- we need more of the duo. Also hopefully soon I’ll be able to write some Ranboo-Tommy duo! Again, taking requests so leave them in the comments ^^
> 
> Also, I reply to all comments! So if you’d like to leave criticism, kudos or just feedback or literally just a <3 it’s greatly appreciated! Have an amazing day and don’t forget to stay hydrated <333
> 
> -Andrew


End file.
